Second Sight: The Novelization
by The Time Traveler
Summary: This remains here until a section for the game is up. This is probably the first Second Sight fanfic out there. It's a novelization of the game, the story of what happened to John Vattic.
1. Prolouge

Second Sight:  
The Novelization

AN: I am writing this cause A) I like the game and B) no one else seems to want to do it so I decided to do it. HAH! First ever Second Sight Fanfic! Let's get started!

Prolouge

He awoke to see lights passing over him. 'Where am I', he asked himself, 'What's going on?'

Though he couldn't see his sides he felt himself tied down to the gurney. A guard was beside him. They approached a set sliding doors and the guard pressed an intercom. He pressed it twice.

"Hey come on Harry", he said through the window of the door, "Buzz me through!"

The doors opened and another guard, 'Harry' was on the other side taking notice of what they had.

"What you got there", asked Harry. He took a good look at the man's face. "Geez! Is this guy a mess or what?!"

Harry continued to escort them down the hall. "That's nothing", said the guard, "You should have seen him before."

"Guess he won't be dating again", said Harry.

The guard laughed a bit, "Like he's ever getting out. He's a psycho killer." 

Harry turned to the guard in astonishment, "Sweet! What'd he do?"

"That's classified", said the guard. The man then noticed they were approaching a new set of doors.

Harry shook his head, "Like you even know. Why do they even keep these losers alive?"

"The lab wants him", said the guard.

Harry pressed the com buzzing the doors open, "As what? A crash test dummy?"

As they moved the gurney into the area the guard said, "Who knows? They had him wired up to a box all summer. Maybe he's curing cancer."

Harry then noticed the mans eyes turning about. "Hey did you see that! You think he can hear us." 

The man turned his eyes enough to see the guard look over his head. "He can hear all he wants. Hey doc! More monkey juice over here!"

As the gurney was moved forward it stopped a bit and a doctor with a surgical mask came near. "Okay, be careful with that one." 

He looked at the mans face. "Let me see." After inspecting he took out a syringe needle. "Hold his arm a moment." He then planted the needle firmly in his arm. In seconds the mans world turned dark again.

AN: Okay that was the prologue, after this we get into the gameplay. Hope you liked this. And if you haven't played Second Sight, It's available for Playstation 2, Gamecube or Xbox, so what are you waiting for an invite! I suggest you play it!


	2. Blank Memory

**Second Sight**

Authors Moment: Welcome one and all to the next chapter of "Second Sight: The Novelization." Enjoy it!

The man woke up and looked at his surroundings. He was all patched up and scarred. He had no hair on his head and for clothes he had a pair of pants and slippers.

He noticed his arms. They were restraining him. In his mind he was screaming, 'no I got to get these off of me!" He struggled then he felt a strange power go through him and, suddenly the straps undid themselves. Despite a bit of surprise he groaned and got up off the bed. He clutched a bit of his stomach in exhaustion. He used the glass wall to help stead himself.

After getting up he searched his mind, but he remembered. . . nothing!

"Why can't I remember anything", he said to no one. He looked around him. He was a huge ward. Two ends were full of medical equipment. The room had a windows on the far right wall. On the other side was a see through wall, possibly made of glass, that looked out of his room.

Realizing he wouldn't get anywhere by staying there meandering about it he said again out loud, "I gotta get out of here." As he walked he looked out the window. "Woah, that's a long way up", he said taking notice on how up his room is by seeing how far the ground is below, "What and where is this place?"

He looks for way out and sees a sliding door but it seemed to be opened by a com outside. "Augh I gotta get this door open, but that switch, if only I could press it somehowe?" He clutched his head and looked towards the bed. "I don't understand what's going on at all! And what happened to those straps holding me to the bed? I noticed them, I imagined them undoing. Did I do it with my. . .?" He shook his head, "Of course I didn't do it. I will prove it to myself, I will try the same thing with that switch. I will concentrate on it, and see what happens."

He looked hard on the switch outside and thought, 'move, come on move.' Then to his amazement it did move. "Huh what the. . ? Either I am going crazy or that switch just moved!"

He quickly ran out of the room. "I'm free! That will show them nobody messes with. . with. ." He racked his mind but his memory was a blank to who his name was. "Damn it, what's my name!"

The man quickly leaves the room and finds himself in a normal room full of beds and medical equipment. "Funny, all these hospital beds and no patients" he said, "I wonder if I was able to control the straps and that switch, what else can I do? I should concentrate on a few things in this room and see what I can do."

Using his new powers, the man concentrated on a piece of equipment and managed to make a nearby monitor flip. "This is too weird. All right what else in this room can I control?" asked the man to himself

He turns and levitates a nearby piece of equipment into the air and move it. "This is incredible! When did I become able to do this? Who the heck am I?"

He once again managed to pull lose a monitor and levitate that around. "I got to grips with my new power, I got to get out of here."

Headed out another door but then he collapsed, his wounds were finally getting to him. "Argh, I can't go on. I feel so week." He then suddenly felt his skull burst and then gasped as he surge goes though him. When it was over, he felt different.

"Amazing, I suddenly feel a little better." He thought again and he felt it, he felt himself being healed up. He was fully healthy again. "That's much better, I think it's time for me to get out of here, whoever I am.

He headed out through some doors and saw some writing on the area. It said 'Ward 1 (five pataint capacity) Isolation Ward (Maximum security)'. "They obviously underestimated the power of positive thinking" said the man. He turns to see an elevator.

"A way out!" he gasped.

He then sees there was a code button on it so he couldn't call it. He turned to see the list of places on the floor and the name of the place was, 'Osiris Medical Reasearch.' "How did I end up here?"

He turns and sees some gaurds he tries to stealthily listen to them but they then saw him. He quickly levitates the trash cans to scare them but in moving them around he kills them.

"Oh no. . ., I think I killed them. I just wanted to get out of here, I didn't need to do that", said the man in surprise. "Something tells me I was locked here for a good reason."

He then noticed on a nearby wall, arrows pointing to a door that said it lead to the guards quarters and the interrogation room. When he read those he seemed to remember something about an interrogation room. He followed it and nearby he saw the interrogation room right across from the guards quarters. He entered it and he seemed to remember it.

"I remember something about this place. Have I been here before", he asked himself.

He exited and when he did he saw a surgeion who gasped at him. The man ran after him shouting questions, such as, "Why am I here?" "What did you do to me?" "Who am I?" He then caught him. He then noticed his security card, he took it and dumped the surgeon down. He exited that hall to find a Internal Surgery area/ Chemical Store. He used the security card he obtained to enter. When he did a surgeon in there saw him and started to panic and run about. But that was not the only thing the man saw.

"There's a computer in there, if I can get to it, it may shed some light on the situation", said the man.

He entered, the observation area, knocked out the surgeon and then typed into the computer. He saw there was a map. "Good now I can get my bearings", the man said to himself. "Too bad I can't find any patient records. Surgery must be the room I'm in and the computer is that red dot."

He moved it around to the Isolation ward. On the information display it said, 'Current Occupents: JV-034.' "If I'm reading this correct that's the room I woke up in, which makes me 'JV-034.'" He then saw the Elevator. "That's the only way off, I wonder if the computer can give me the code", said the man. He pressed the info and sure enough it displayed the code. "Good that should come in useful."

Quickly he headed for the elevator, called it and got on and punched in the first floor. He gasped in exhaustion and looked at himself in the mirrors lining the elevator. He then noticed his hospital bracelet and read it.

"John.. .Vattic", he read. He realized that must be his name.

"What's happening to me, I need. . I need to remember." He sat down and concentrated hard.

* * *

He opened his yes and saw he was on a military base, he saw himself, he had glasses, normal clothes and hair. Then memories came flooding in.

"I know who I am", he said in his mind, "I'm Dr. John Vattic, I am a parapsychologist, I am here at the secret base Kastein at the request of the military for some reason! I remember now!" He then walked and saw a huge hulking African American man.

"Um hello my name is Vattic, Dr. John Vattic.", said John.

"AH nice to meet you Vattic, Colonel Joshua Starke, U.S. Marines.", he said shaking his hand. "This way Dr. Vattic."

Before John could say anything he was away. "Thanks call me. . .John", said John in attempt. He followed after him. "So what's this about?" he asked but Starke didn't answer. "Look, I like to help but one days notice barely gives me enough time to. . ."

"We are out of time John, can you handle a side arm", asked the Colonel.

"They said my role was strictly advisory", said John.

"Then advise yourself to get some weapons training, my squad don't nursemaid tourists," explained Starke.

"What, I am in a squad now," exclaimed John.

"We'll explain it all at the briefing, 1800 hours, be there," said Starke walking away. John sighed in disbelief and made his way around the base. "I didn't expect this." He then sees someone and runs to him.

"Hi Vattic, I am Cortelli, coms expert. The Colonel thinks you can do with some physical training before you are given a side arm", he explained.

"Great", thought John to himself as he followed Cortelli out to the training course. Thankfully John always kept himself in good shape, and he impressed Cortelli pretty well as he made his way around the obstacle course. He also met Jackson who helped with stealth training. He had a pretty good sense of humor, at least that was what John thought, though during stealth when he said he might shoot him with his weapon if he spots him, he got a bit nervous.

After stealthily making his way through the stealth course, Jackson directed him to J.C. at the firing range to train him how to use a pistol. John had to admit the use of the firing range was pretty impressive but he was a bit scared during the 'using gun using cover' training scared him a bit. He was then back on the same obstacle course, only with training darts, where he had to 'shoot' some of the shoulders to get by. And they could shoot him. Fortunately the training darts were harmless.

He managed to finish the training easily. Later he was back at the firing range where Franklin, their sniper, wanted to give him some training on a sniper rifle. John was a bit intimidated by her not so serious attitude but she did get impressed at how John did the rifle.

After that John soon found himself at the briefing. He listened as the sergeant was busy talking to them while showing things on the projector.

"It is our concern that his research could be a threat in the wrong hands", said the General, "We have identified him as Victor Grienko, seen here studying in St. Petersburg, where he claimed he would revolutionize psychology and was then kicked out for conducting unethical practices. 9 years later he found a happy home with the Germens where he conducting psychic experiments in P.O.W. camp just outside the Russian border. In 1944 the Red Army liberated the camp and said that Grienko was killed in the assault. However rumors of a research project initiated by Stalin in Western Siberia soon rose, which ties in nicely to his appearances to they Hydrocarb Pipeline being constructed. Ladies and Gentlemen, your mission is to go, find Grienko and find out what he has been researching the past 50 years, find out why he is so desperate to be granted polictcal asylum. Colenel?"

"Thanks", said Starke taking the floor. "The Pentagon has given us permission for a small team insertion. The WinterICE squade will land here at Tymun, Oblast, just 30 clicks from the Hydrocarb pipeline. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah", said John, "Are you crazy!"

"No, Dr. Vattic, are there any other questions", asked Starke.

"How did the Pentagon approve of something so potentially risky", asked John.

"That's classified", said the General.

"Then how did you confirm, psychic research", asked John.

"Also classified", said the General.

"Then why do you need me here!" shouted John in frustration throwing his pencil.

"We don't," sighed a nearby officer.

"Our advisor says we may need your expertise on the ground", said Starke.

'Well', John said to himself, 'might as well tell him now.' "My expertise says it's a fraud. I debunk psychics, I don't confirm them", said John. It was then he heard a familiar voice say to him, "Perhaps you never met a real one."

John turned and saw a very familiar woman. "Oh darn", he thought in his mind, "Not her."

"John, meet Jayne Wylde. She's the one who. . .", started Starke.

"I know who she is, she's a 'mystic.' She's a fake,", said John in anger, "SHE's your advisor!"

"Hello John", said Jayne with a smirk, "Nice to meet you again."

"Everytime I publish", said John, "Your 'special advisor' attacks my work for being straight jacketed, by the scientific method."

"Doesn't the scientific method call for weighing all evidence before drawing a conclusion", asked Jayne.

"Exactly", said John.

"Then how do you know Grienko is a fraud", asked Jayne.

"I. .", started John but then he realized she made a huge point he couldn't counter argue. "I am not going to Siberia."

"A pity, cause no one else could save us", said Jayne.

As soon as she said that the world turned white.

* * *

John gathered his wits together as the world come into focus. He stood and looked in the mirror. As he stared at the mirror one word exited his lips.

"WinterICE"

AN: All right, I finally got this chapter done! Hope you enjoyed it and have a Happy Halloween!


End file.
